


Breather

by Eliizabethx



Series: Sense8 AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Anders Mentioned - Freeform, Clan Lavellan Mentioned, Cluster Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Iron Bull Mentioned - Freeform, Responsibility, Sensate Cluster(s), Stress Relief, Verannii has a lot of shit going on and she needs a damn Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: Even the Herald of Andraste needs a minute to breathe.





	Breather

I fall back against the door and it shuts with a snap, the breath leaving me in a tired sigh, finally feeling somewhat alone now that I was back behind the closed door of the cabin I'd first woken up in.

The back of my neck still itched though, as if I could still feel the gazes and attention of all the people outside.

I felt my shoulders slump; my hands were shaking from the tension I'd tried to ignore until now.

Everything about this place, about my situation, went against everything that made me feel safe. I felt trapped and cornered, like I was still shackled in that fucking cell after the Conclave. It's not like I was even a prisoner, no one was forcing me to stay here, but I knew damn well there was nowhere else I could go.

I had a miniature version of the glowing green hole in the sky in my _fucking hand_ , and it might be able to fix this mess. I couldn't just leave, not when I could help people by being here, but it felt like I was just some fucking sideshow attraction to most of these people.

The fact that they actually think I'm some messenger of their God's prophet is even more ridiculous.

Herald of Andraste.

Not in this fucking lifetime, not her. She had her own Gods, and these shem could call her a heretic all they wanted, but she would never be anything but Dalish.

I was desperate to see and speak with the others but I didn't trust that I actually had privacy here, and I was damn tired of the silence of keeping everything inside myself.

 _The Iron Bull was watching when you came in, he'd definitely_ _notice_ _if you came right back out._ Siobhan's voice whispered through my head and I silently nodded in agreement.

I scanned the cabin interior and remembered the window that let out near the back of the cabin, I made my way towards it and pushed the curtains aside. I ended up having to fight with the shutters a bit, apparently not having been opened for a while.

I carefully climbed out through the window and leveraged myself up the wall behind the shack, I crouched at the top to listen and watch for anyone moving near me. I stayed low as I made my way towards the main gate and then waited for a moment until there were no obvious eyes on me before making my way out.

I kept a casual pace past the soldiers that were about, nodding in acknowledgement when anyone paid me mind, and as soon as I passed the last patrol near the forest I disappeared amongst the trees.

I focused on the sounds around me and the earth beneath my feet, darting around rocks and trees and maneuvering deeper into the woods surrounding Haven. For the first time since this all started I finally felt like I could just breathe, the crisp air that filled my lungs tasted like a familiar kind of peace.

I waited until I was some ways past the opposite side of the lake before slowing down. I surveyed the area, spotting only a few wandering rams and druffalo some ways off.

"I'm gonna lose it if things keep going the way they are," I said out loud, once I was sure I was alone.

I turned around and I could see Gale, Shiv, Silas, and Helaina standing there. Not actually there of course, but Creators if it wasn't good to see them.

"I'm still making my way towards Haven, I'll be there soon Vera," Gale said reassuringly, his gentle steadying presence already doing wonders for my frayed nerves.

"At least Varric's there, it's not all strangers and bullshit!" Silas offered cheerily, smirking when I rolled my eyes at him. Shiv snorted in amusement.

"At least you have alcohol!" Shiv suggested instead.

"Isesayna and I are en route to your Clan, darling," Helaina said, stepping up to hug me and brush her knuckles across my cheek comfortingly. "It will be some time given where we're coming from, but we'll find them, and I think we shall make our way to you after that is settled. Isesa is nervous about you being the only friendly Dalish here."

I frowned at that. "Are we sure that's a good idea?" I asked, my unease flaring. "Gale is one thing, but the more of us that are here the more dangerous it is."

They all shared a look.

"Rani... This is _way_ bigger than anything we've dealt with," Shiv started, not unkindly, but definitely firm. "This is already becoming more of a threat than the _Blight,_ this is dangerous no matter what. It's not like we're all packing into Haven-"

"Some of us aren't even in the same country!" Silas added.

"-But there's no way in fuck that we aren't going to do everything in our – considerable power – to make sure you and this 'Inquisition' do as well as possible." Shiv finished, paying no mind to Silas.

"I think we've learned our lessons from the Blight and from Kirkwall, all of us would feel better if at least one of us had your back," Gale said, squeezing her arm. "We're not going to let you get swallowed up in all of this without someone you can trust next to you."

I let out a heavy breath and nodded, some tension falling from my shoulders as I just let myself feel the relief. "I suppose they also might trust me more, if I had a former Templar hanging about... I don't know about a Magister though."

Helaina just laughed good naturedly.

From there Silas and Shiv did away with anything more serious, making jokes and teasing, telling stories we all already knew. Gale and Helaina left after a bit to keep up with their travels, but I could still feel their reassuring presence lingering around me.

After a few hours I bid them goodnight and made my way back to Haven proper, slightly chilled but mercifully more relaxed than I had been in weeks, fuck since this whole thing started even.

Thankfully Bull was gone by the time I got back and I slipped unseen into my cabin, quickly disrobing and falling into bed.

Before sleep claimed me, I visited with Silas and gratefully shared the experience of gently running our fingers through little Anika's messy black hair, relishing her warmth pressed close and safe at our side as we watched her nose and ears twitch in her sleep.

Anders was curled protectively at her back, face smoothed of tension for once since the Breach opened.

I settled down at Silas' other side, reclining against his snoring hound and watching the stars with him for some time.

His little family was sheltered for the night under a small lean-to I taught him how to craft when he and Anders first fled Kirkwall, only a day or so travel from Highever now, where they would be relatively safe for a time.

As I started to slip I turned to curl into Silas' side, his arm already lifting to accommodate me, breathing deeply of the night air and listening to our synced heartbeats.

Just before I left I bid him a safe night and the last things I was aware of was the feeling of the blankets around me, and the sounds of insects chirping in Fereldan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment, I always reply and they make my week! ^^  
> Let me know if you see any spelling/grammar errors, especially any fuck-ups with 1st person.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com) otherwise, I hope you guys are having a good time out there! ♥  
> Visual aid can be found [HERE.](http://elvhenwitch.tumblr.com/post/173458764441/because-ive-finally-started-posting-sense8-au)


End file.
